Scott's Past Arrives at Horizon Part VII
by cheesecake
Summary: Scott and Samia grow closer as Shelby and Scott grow farther apart...


Scott's Past Arrives at Horizon Part VII

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine except Samia, Sean, and Samia's mother.

When Scott arrived back in his dorm, the commotion that his bunkmates made was more than he expected.

Ezra was quick to interrogate him.

"Hey, Scott…so, um…how was it?"

Scott was tired and irritable. "How was what?"

Ezra chided. "Oh, come on. Don't play dumb with us. You were lost in the woods with _Samia._ We heard she was with Howie Schafer in the tool shed yesterday morning. Then she ran off with you, her long lost lover. One can only imagine what happened. We want details. This is the most interesting thing my life has to offer."

Scott was wide awake now. He jumped off his bed and walked up to Ezra until he was so close, Ezra could smell Scott's cologne. Scott said thorough gritted teeth. "Listen, Ezra. Samia is my friend and anybody who disses her is dissing me. Nothing happened in those woods. Ya hear me? _Nothing."_

Ezra eyes were wide with surprise. "Um, yeah…whatever. Sorry, man."

Auggie squinted as he thought. "Yo, man. It's just E-Z. You know how he is. Give him a break, huh?"

Scott felt bad. "Sorry, Ez."

Ezra was uneasy. "Sure, no problem."

Scott was suddenly confused. "Wait a sec, Ez…Did you just call me Samia's 'long, lost lover'?"

Ezra nodded. "Yeah, Shelby told us all about it."

The anger in Scott's face was evident. _Since when does Shelby tell everyone my business?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the girls' dorm:

Juliette looked offended. "So they didn't make you take a pregnancy test?" When Juliette ran with Auggie _she_ had to take one. This did not seem fair at all.

Samia looked at Juliette. "No." She said this very simply and the look on Samia's face told her that this was a subject Juliette would not want to push. 

Juliette shrugged. "Well, it's almost time for dinner. Come on."

Samia followed Juliette to the dining hall, where Scott was sitting by himself, away from the other Cliffhangers. 

Samia sympathized. "Why isn't Scott sitting with everybody else?"

Juliette gave her a knowing look. "Looks like he got in a fight with Shelby." On the other side of the room, Shelby was fuming. 

Samia got her tray and sat down in front of Scott, who was silently picking at his meatloaf. Scott met her gaze as she asked, "You wanna talk about it?"

For once, he did. "I just don't know what her problem is."

Samia raised an eyebrow. "Yes, you do. And it's the new girl at Horizon."

Scott grinned unexpectedly. _She's been reading my mind since freshman year. _"Yeah, well. I still don't see why she can't just accept our friendship. It's no big deal."

Samia sipped her juice. "If Shelby doesn't want us to be friends, there's nothing you can say to change her mind. You'll just have to give her some time to get used to the idea."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After dinner, the Cliffhangers met for group. 

Peter clasped his hands together as he sat down. "Ok, guys. Tonight I want each of you to think about things you have done that you regret; start the phrase with 'If I could be forgiven for one thing:' You don't have to go into detail, but say as much as you need. Then say the name of someone else in the group. We'll start with Juliette."

Juliette looked unsure. She thought for a moment. "If I could be forgiven for one thing…it would be…for not loving myself first. Auggie."

Auggie sat up straight. "If I could be forgiven for one thing, it would be not knowing when to say no….ok, Scott."

Scott stared straight at Samia. "If I could be forgiven for one thing, it would be not being there for my friends when they needed me. I'm sorry, Sam."

Samia smiled and held out her hand to Scott. "I forgive you."

Scott smiled back as he took her and in his. Samia took a deep breath. "If I could be forgiven for one thing, it would be for not letting a good thing end prematurely. Ok, Ezra." Samia's request surprised Scott and left him with a lot to think about.

Ezra cleared his throat. "I'd be forgiven for assuming too much…(Scott smiled at Ezra reassuringly)…your turn, Daisy."

Daisy thought for a moment "I'd want to be forgiven for not being forgiving." Daisy's confession was new to everybody. She was rarely that open. "Kat."

"If I could be forgiven for one thing, it would be for not accepting who I was, unconditionally." Kat's eyes shined with pride. "Go ahead, Shelby."

Shelby rolled her eyes. "I'd be forgiven for wanting to barf right now."

Peter gave Shelby a stern look. "Try again, Shelby."

Shelby's jaw tightened. "Well, then…I guess I'd want to be forgiven for spoiling group."

Peter decided not to push Shelby for a better response and everyone was dismissed.

Sorry this is so short, you guys. I wanted to give you something because I won't be posting until next week. I'm leaving for summer camp today. Thanks for your reviews and comments in advance. God Bless!


End file.
